Nostalgia Critic
Nostalgia Critic, also known as Doug Walker, is a former mental patient from Arkham Asylum, that now does movie/cartoon reviews on Youtube. History Doug Walker was born in November 17 1981. He was born mentally challenged so his parents had to contain him by watching cartoons and movies. Throughout the year Doug Walker say many great movies/cartoons, but when he saw bad stuff, he would go insane! A big time this occured is when he saw the Nickelodeon show, Doug, he went crazy because it was his name in the show. Also the biggest problem about it was he got made fun of in school. One day he was really on edge, the meanest jerks where making fun of him SO much, he got angry and pooped his pants. After that all of the kids and even the teachers and principal was laughing and calling him poop pants Doug. Doug was SO mad he turned Super Saiyan 3 and Shoop da Whooped all of them. Everyone survived but they where severly injured. Everyone tried to sue Doug Walker's family. To avoid getting sued, they moved somewhere else and grounded Doug for 2 years. At one point during the 2 years, his family didn't want him reconized so they changed his name, they let Doug decide what his name was so he wanted to be named Nostalgia Critic. Also his parents home schooled him so he can't cause anymore trouble in public school. After the 2 years, somehow he was a teenager and he wanted to get a fresh start in life, by fresh start he meant watch more TV. When he was 14, he fell in love with Sailor Moon and vowed one day, he will marry her. When he was 15, he was finally more control of his craziness that he can finally get a bike, a day after he shot people with water guns on his bike, and he lost his bike. When he turned 18 he moved out of his parents' house, and began his new life, alone. Arkham Nostalgia Critic got a job for Squadalla Burger in 2005, people were jerks to him and one day he went crazy and attacked people, the police got him, but he bit them and escaped. Nostslgia Critic began his weird life of crime where he annoyed the crap out of people and sometimes spaz attacked them. The police could never catch untill one day Batman got him and tool him to Arkham Asylum. College In 2007 Janurary 3, he was released from Arkham and was finally stable to live on his own, he was still crazy, but just 20% less. Nostalgia Critic moved away from Gotham City to get another fresh start and went to the college by his 2nd hometown to be a famous movie critic. In college, he could control anger better and finally got to meet cool people. Nostalgia Critic was the coolest guy there and became super popular. Nostalgia Critic one day met the hot Rachel Tietz and they started dating. In Feburary 2008 in they got married, but they didn't tell much people so not much people know about it. In April 1st 2008, people said Nostalgia Critic was done with college but they were kidding, but he thought so he stopped. Youtube Decline